Onyx Uprising
by VireStudios
Summary: Darren Onyx is a young man who grew up in Vault 101. However when an unfortunate event forces him to leave the safety of the Vault, he is set on a course that will change the wasteland forever. Rated M for violence, sex, and other themes commonly found in Fallout. PREQUEL to "Uprising: Legends of Hope".


_**A/N: So while I continue working on 'Legends of Hope', because I am having writers block and I am just now finishing the newest chapter, I figured I'd start this story now. This is all about our dear Lone Wanderer, Darren Onyx, and his quest to find his father in the cruel DC Wasteland. Now this is an AU and is apart of the 'Legends of Hope' story arc, and since it takes place before 'Legends' you can expect some teases. So chronologically, since New Vegas takes place four years after Fallout 3, this is the first story in my 'Uprising' series. Enjoy!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout or any of the characters, plots, or concepts presented in this work of fiction. All rights belong to Todd Howard and the brilliant minds of Bethesda Studios. The only thing I own is the reworks that are presented. Everything else, is theirs!_**

* * *

**Onyx Uprising**

* * *

**Prologue**

The cracked and dirty streets were painted with blood. The red substance was everywhere along with the bodies it once belonged to. Raiders, as they were commonly refereed to, were the dead. And the attacker? A young man, no older then nineteen, with no major scars or any signs of major fights. His hair fell down to his shoulders and was blonde, verging on brown. His bright green eyes glistened in the morning sun. Strangely enough he was only armed with a ten millimeter pistol and leather armor, yet he won the battle and walked the streets with no injuries. On the ground, sitting up against a old and ruined automobile, was the leader of the raider party. His hand was pressed against his side, which was bleeding heavily. "Shit... Jesus fuck..." he muttered as the man neared him. "I... we didn't mean..." The man stood over him, his shadow blocking out the sun. The raider looked up weakly. "Who... what the fuck are you..."

The man smirked. "I am Darren Onyx," in one swift motion he raised his pistol and put a bullet between the eyes of the raider, killing him instantly. He lowered his weapon back into its holster and started walking done the street, away from the dead raiders. "My uprising has begun," he slightly whispered.

* * *

**The Jefferson Memorial  
****Twenty-one Years Earlier**

It was rare to find someone so in-tune with technology and science in the world. That's why James Onyx was such a well known figure. He was a physician and scientist who was well practiced in both fields. His wife, Catherine, was a highly skilled mechanic and survivalist and she, too, was well known. And the two of them were undertaking something incredibly large, they were building a purifier. It's purpose was to, as the name suggests, purify water for the people of DC, who desperately needed it. They weren't alone, however. A close friend of James', Doctor Madison Li and her team were helping as well.

"I'm pregnant." The words rang in James' mind for several minutes. He sat at his work desk inside his room at the Jefferson Memorial, home of 'Project Purity' as it had been dubbed. Standing at the door was Catherine, who had a worried look on her face.

"That's..." James started, "...wonderful!" He stood up and ran to give her a hug. As he pulled away he kissed her cheek. His clean face gave a wide smile. Catherine, however, still stood there worried. "What's the matter?" he asked.

She sighed. "I don't want him born in this world James..." she walked over to their bed, which sat in the corner of the small room, and sat down. "Five years ago..."

"Five years ago was a long time ago," James cut her off. "What happened with _him_, it was out of our control," James tried to convince her.

Catherine shook her head in slight disgust. "Was it? Or was it just you helping out your friend?"

"What?" James asked, almost in a yell. "You think..."

"I don't know what to think anymore!" Catherine cut him off with a loud yell. She sighed and lowered her head. "Between Project Purity, our unborn child, and that _monster_... I just don't know anymore..."

James sat beside her and put his hand in hers. "I love you... and we will raise this child together."

* * *

**The Jefferson Memorial  
One Year Later  
**

"It's a boy!" James announced with excitement. Laying on the operating table was Catherine, who had just given birth to their new child. "We have a son Catherine! A beautiful, healthy baby boy!"

Beside him was Madison, who was monitoring Catherine's vitals as well as prepare some other surgical tools to treat the baby after James and Catherine were done with their raw emotions. "Oh James..." Catherine said with a weak smile, "...we did it..."

James smiled back and picked the baby up. "Hey there, I'm your daddy little guy... 'Daddy'..." James looked over to Catherine. "We never really discussed names..."

Catherine smiled again, "After your father, Simon?"

James shook his head. "What? He wasn't a great dad," James interjected. "Maybe after your father, Darren?"

"Yes... Darren Onyx," Catherine said with another smile. James looked down at the baby and smiled. "James..." Catherine said in pain, voice fading. "What's..."

"Her heart rate is declining!" Madison yelled over to James.

"Cardiac arrest! Get Darren out of here!" James yelled.

Madison grabbed the child and moved him away from the room, down into one of the other medical chambers near the pumping room. There she bathed him and wrapped him up in some old bed sheets no one was using anymore. After a few minutes of crying, Darren fell asleep for the first time. Not long after James stumbled in, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Catherine is..." Madison stood up from her chair, which sat next to the makeshift crib that Darren slept in, and moved to hug James. However James raised his hand. "No... I'm fine..." James walked over and looked down at Darren. He had light green eyes, like his mother. James lightly stroked his cheeks and smiled. "Madison," he whispered, trying not to wake Darren, "Please watch him, I need a few minutes to calm down."

James went to his room, which was right down the hall. The door was closed and he was by himself. He had opened a bottle of old whiskey and poured himself a glass. He slowly started drinking, trying to cope with the death of his love. "I'd say sorry but I'm not," a dark voice whispered in the room. James turned to see a man standing in the corner, hidden in the shadows.

"What the hell do you want?" James asked, trying to keep his temper down.

The man, who was visible save for his face, folded his arms. "You know what I want... Darren."

James shook his head, "No," he said with pure anger. "You took Ulysses from me, I won't let you take Darren too!"

The man gave a small chuckle. "Regardless of what you say, Darren will be mine."

"Never."

"Never?" the man repeated, "I highly doubt that. You know very well what I am capable of..."

James reached at his desk behind him and pulled up a revolver, aiming at the man. "I can kill you right now!"

"No you can't."

"Why not?" James asked, again trying to contain himself.

"If you could kill me, you would have done it years ago..." James lowered the weapon, along with his head. "Now then, onto Darren..."

"I still won't hand him over," James restated.

The man moved forward slightly, but still hid in the dark, "I will make you a deal... one month to hide him, that's all you get. Then I will drag him into this and he will suffer... OR you hand him over now and he lives like his brother..." James lowered his head, trying to think of the right thing to do. "I warn you... hiding him will do nothing!" The man spat, "I have informants in every town, every settlement, I will know every move you make and every move he makes and I will find him!" James was slightly shaken up. As he opened his mouth to answer the man interrupted, "When I find him I will break him, every bone and muscle will be torn into nothing. He will be nothing when I am finished. Then, he will know what you did..."

James shook his head. "No! I will hide him and he will be safe from you and this madness!" The man laughed at this, it was a dark and sinister laugh. James sighed. He looked down at the ground for a moment. "Why me?" James asked, looking back up. However the man was gone, as if he just dissapeared from existence.

* * *

James didn't waste anytime. He left without saying anything to anyone, not even Madison knew. His destination was across the river, to historical building that served pre-war America well, The Pentagon. However its new inhabitants, The Brotherhood of Steel, a strong faction dedicated to keeping advanced technology out of the wrong hands, now called it the Citadel. They had a large number of members, reaching the two hundred range. However they weren't to friendly, since they confiscated any and all advanced technology from anyone they deemed unworthy. Many scientists of the wastes hated them- not James however.

He had worked with them many times in the past, mainly on Project Purity and other projects dedicated on rebuilding the world. Their leader, Owen Lyons, respected James as a scientist and loved him as a friend.

James arrived just as the sun started rising. The large mechanic door of the Citadel remained closed, as it usually was. Standing watch was a young and dedicated member of the Brotherhood, Paladin Bael. He had very few scars but his armor was damaged, indicating his recent action without any major physical damage. James approached and explained who he was. Bael wasn't fully sure if he could trust him, that is until he called into Lyons via intercom and confirmed it.

The lab was full of Scribes, the Brotherhood's scientists, who were busy with their everyday tasks, which mainly consisted of rebuilding a pre-war robot called 'Liberty Prime". James was greeted by his friends, Lyons, Scribe Rothchild, who was the head of the Scribes, and Paladin Cross, a young and skilled fighter. He filled the three in on the situation and introduced them to Darren. Lyons informed him of only one place the two could hide away; a vault.

The vault he was going to was near the newest DC settlement, Megaton. Cross had happily escorted the two across the harsh capital until they finally reached the door that would lead to their future. "Thank you again Cross," James said silently, as Darren just fell asleep in his arms.

"I am always here for a friend," she replied with a warm smile. She walked over and looked down at Darren who was wrapped up in some cloth. She leaned down and lightly kissed his forehead, trying not to wake him, "Good-bye Darren, I know you have a bright future ahead..." Cross stood back up and looked at James. "Bye old friend..."

The two hugged over Darren, tears swelling in both of their eyes. "It was a honor to know you." James said. After this Cross turned and started making her long way back to the Citadel. James turned and faced the small wooden door. As he opened it he could hear it crack. The tunnel they entered was long, dark, and cold. Slowly he made his way to the large door. '101' was printed in a large, yellow, font. In front of the door was a small console. He clicked a button, which activated the small intercom, "Hello? If there is anyone there, please help me..."

Suddenly a loud alarm started going off and the door slowly slid open. At the entrance were three individuals, two were in some armor and had pistols aimed at James, while the third was in a jumpsuit. The man without a gun approached first, signaling the other two to lower their weapons. "I am Alphonse Almodovar, the Overseer of Vault 101," he introduced, "Who are you?"

James was cautious at first, he didn't want to give away to much of his information, but he gave a warm smile and replied, "I am James Onyx, a scientist and doctor, my son and I are seeking refuge," James said politely.

Alphonse smirked, "Refuge from what?"

"The wasteland," James replied sternly, "Please, I don't want my son being raised in that hell..."

"Parental instincts are something we share, James, however I cannot just let a complete stranger into my Vault," he explained, "Give me a reason."

"I am a doctor, a physician, I can help anyone with most injuries or sicknesses. Plus I am a scientist, I can help your engineers keep your systems in check."

Alphonse lowered his head in thought. "Perhaps you do have some use..." He raised his head, again with a smirk, "...however you must understand my Vault's assignment, we cannot open the doors."

James nodded, "I am familiar with Vault-Tec and their different assignments to the Vaults," James replied. "If we can gather all the adults, and the future parents, we can pretend this never happened."

"Lie?" Alphonse asked with a hint of excitement.

"Yes," James said. "We all agree that this never happened; that we were all born here and that we all lived here, then our children and their children will keep the Vault door closed."

"Very well," Alphonse said, "Welcome to Vault 101."

* * *

_**A/N: Last note for this story, because I don't want to accidentally give stuff away .. So sorry for this chapter, it was a lot of explaining I know. But I had to establish a few things, and now that they are established, we can finally get into Darren and his story! So let's go!**_


End file.
